


[Comic]French Kiss

by SDSlanderson



Series: The Thought of You [1]
Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDSlanderson/pseuds/SDSlanderson
Summary: Kirk thought he made a huge mistake





	[Comic]French Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Also read on tumblr [Tumlblr](http://sdeeys.tumblr.com/post/170118775862/if-you-love-me-dont-let-go-short-comic-of)

\---------

"If you love me don't let go."

\-----END------


End file.
